María Laura Cassani
Argentina |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Locutora Radial y Comercial Periodista |familiares = |ingreso_doblaje = 2002 |nacionalidad = Argentina |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa }} Elena-fisher-uncharted-4-a-thiefs-end-71.2.jpg|Elena Fisher en la saga de juegos de Uncharted. MF Azul.jpg|Madison Rocca, Ranger Místico Azul en Power Rangers Fuerza Mística. Season seven laura.png|Laura en The Walking Dead. Wichitazombieland.png|Wichita (Emma Stone) en Tierra de zombies. Skyler White.jpg|Skyler White en Breaking Bad (temps. 1-3). Sra.bolton.jpg|Sra. Bolton en High School Musical. 010210245635.png|Sarah Whittle en Jumanji (Redoblaje). 01024546.png|También Sarah Whittle de niña en Jumanji (Redoblaje). Becky-0.png|Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis en Fuller House. TYLCM-EnfermeraBaxter.png|Enfermera Baxter en Trueno y la casa mágica. Outlander Claire Beauchamp.png|Claire Beauchamp Randall en Extraños. DARKCharlotte.jpg|Charlotte Doppler en Dark. 0102486215.png|Agatha en Jessie. SCR4RebeccaWalters.png|Rebecca en Scream 4. SCR4RachelMilles.png|Rachel en Scream 4. HDF4Fantasma.png|Fantasma de Kinjiro Ninomiya en Historias de fantasmas. HDF17AbuelaMiyuki.png|Abuela de Miyuki (epis. 17) en Historias de fantasmas HDF18Akane.png|Akane (epis. 18) en Historias de fantasmas Filmografía Películas y Telefilms Carrie-Anne Moss *Pompeya (2014) - Aurelia (Versión Sony) *El día del juicio final-Agente Helen Brody (Versión Sony) *Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D - Claudia Wolf (Versión Argentina) Molly Shannon *Vida privada - Cynthia Grimes (2018) *Yo, él y Raquel - Denise (2015) *More of me - Alice McGowan (2008) Rebecca Hall *El profesor Marston y la Mujer Maravilla - Elizabeth Marston (2017) *Todo debe irse - Samantha (2010) (Versión argentina) Daryl Hannah *Las sofoconas - Ginger Peabody (2013) *Roxanne - Roxanne Kowalski (1987) Keri Russell *Un romance de novela - Jane Hayes (2013) *Decisiones extremas - Aileen Crowley (2010) Kate Winslet *Triple 9 - Irina Vassilov (2016) *Carnage - Nancy Cowan (2011) Marcia Gay Harden *Magia a la luz de la luna - Sra. Baker (2014) *Parkland - Enfermera Doris Nelson (2013) Carla Gugino *Elektra Luxx - Elektra Luxx *Venganza letal - Detective Cicero Milla Jovovich *Shock and Awe - Vlatka Landay (2018) *A Perfect Getaway - Cydney Anderson (2009) versión Sony Otros papeles: *La pequeña traviesa - Oberst Essig (Meret Becker) (2018) *Roman J. Israel, Letrado. - Asistente del Fiscal Kate Becker (Annie Sertich) (2017) *Ciertas mujeres - Laura (Laura Dern) (2017) *At Home in Mitford - Marge Owens (Sarah Edmondson) (2017) *La niña de mis ojos - Caroline Andrews (Amy Smart) (2017) *Dos son familia - Maestra de Gloria (Raquel Cassidy) (2017) *S.W.A.T.: Bajo asedio - Sophia Gutiérrez (Kyra Zagorsky) (2017) *Speech & Debate - Marie (Janeane Garofalo) (2017) *Invasión al hogar - Chloe (Natasha Henstridge) (2016) *Bang Bang ! - Madre de Rajveer (2014) versión FOX *The Last Dragonslayer - Señora Mawgon (Pauline Collins) (2016) *The House Sitter - Sra Higgins (Paula Plum) (2015) *Ángel de la Navidad - Yvette Collins (Holly Robinson Peete) (2015) *La probabilidad de Emma - Miranda Bailey (Jennifer Taylor) (2016) *Tres mosqueteros salvando la Navidad - Mujer en carro (Rosie Zwaduk) (2014) *The Flu - Supervisora Dra Jung (Park Jung-min) (2013) *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir - Voces adicionales (2014) (version The Weinstein Company) *Perseguido por el poder - Diana Lucas (Gretchen Carlson) (2014) *Whiplash: Música y obsesión - Nicole (Melissa Benoist) (2014) *Tusk - Cajera Collette (Lily-Rose Depp) (2014) *Violette - Simone de Beauvoir (Sandrine Kiberlain) (2013) *Viva la libertà - Anna (Michela Cescon) (2013) *Mi papá es mi héroe - Holly Casey (Wendy Raquel Robinson) (2014) *Phoenix - Lene Winter (Nina Kunzendorf) (2014) *Mentiras a la vista - Marisol Reyes (Rosie Perez) (2010) *Viaje gratuito - Sandy (Drea de Matteo) (2014) *El jazmín azul - Raylene ((Kathy Tong) (2013) *Mr. Holmes - Sra Munro (Laura Linney) (2015) *La cuarta esposa - Leann (Mary McCormack) (2013) *La gran seducción - Samantha (Rhonda Rodgers) (2014) *The Skeleton Twins - Maggie (Kristen Wiig) (2014) (Versión Argentina) *In the Blood - Ava (Gina Carano) (2014) *Todo es brillante - Olga (Sally Hawkins) (2013) *Freelancers - Lydia Vechio (Dana Delany) (2012) (Versión Argentina) *Secretos Peligrosos - Kathryn Bolkovac (Rachel Weisz) (Versión Argentina) *Una noche para mamá - Sondra (Patricia Heaton) (2014) *R.I.F.: Investigación policíaca familiar - Valérie Monnereau (Valentina Cervi) (2011) *Jugando por amor - Denise (Catherine Zeta-Jones) (2012) *Escala - Suzanne Hollingsworth (Lauren Holly) (2012) *Muerte en el funeral - Michelle (Regina Hall) (2010) *La noche del demonio - Lorraine Lambert (Barbara Hershey) (2010) *Juegos del pasado - Thelma (Christine Lahti) (2011) *Gretel y el cazador de brujas - Gretel (Shannen Doherty) (2012) *La asesina de ojos azules - Susan Wright (Sara Paxton) (2012) *Vigilancia - Mamá (Cheri Oteri) (2008) *Mi perro es un vampiro - Susan (Jodi Sadowsky) (2012) *Francotirador: Recargado - Voces adicionales (2011) *Su primera vez - Voces adicionales (2010) *Flywheel: Leccion de Honestidad - Judy Austin (Janet Lee Dapper) (2003) *Desde el sótano - Voces Adicionales (2011) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Madame Dorothea (CCH Pounder) (2013) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp - Sra. Kenedy (Caia Coley) (2012) *Lawless - Maggie Beauford (Jessica Chastain) (2012) *Sparkle - Emma Anderson (Whitney Houston) (2012) *Drew Peterson: Untouchable - Karen Chojnacki (Catherine Dent) (2012) *12 horas - Molly Conway (Emily Wickersham) (2012) *Hostal III - Kendra (Sarah Habel) (2011) *Arena - Lori (Nina Dobrev) (2011) *Atormentado - Voces Adicionales (2011) *El exótico hotel Marigold - Sra. Kapoor / Voces adicionales (2011) *Ataque extraterrestre - Sam (Jodie Whittaker) (2011) *Se dice de mí... - Marianne Bryant (Amanda Bynes) (2010) *Rápida y mortal - Mattie Silk (Fay Masterson) (1994) Redoblaje 2010 *Noches de encanto - Nikki (Kristen Bell) (2010) *Querido John - Savannah Lynn Curtis (Amanda Seyfried) (2010) *Tierra de zombies - Wichita (Emma Stone) (2009) *La historia de Natalee Holloway - Beth Twitty (2009) *Chloe - Dra. Catherine Stewart (Julianne Moore) (2009) Argentina *Sorority Row - Charlene "Chugs" Bradley (Margo Harshman) (2009) *Las Fabulosas Cinco: El Escándalo de las Porristas de Texas - Brooke Tippit (Ashley Benson) (2008) *Cuarentena - Kathy (Marin Hinkle) (2008) *Patrick: Obsesión Siniestra - Matron Cassidy (Rachel Griffiths) (2013) *Sex & Breakfast - Sarah (Tracie Thoms) (2007) *More of Me - Alice (Molly Shannon) (2007) *Custodia - Megan (Robin Brûlé (2007) *El Hombre sin sombra 2 - Detective Lisa Martinez (Sarah Deakins) (2006) *High School Musical - Sra. Bolton (Leslie Wing Pomeroy) (2006) *Cero absoluto: Infierno blanco - Conductora de TV (Dawn Chubai) (2006) *El último gran héroe - Irene Madigan (Mercedes Ruehl) (1993) Redoblaje *Jump In! - Voces adicionales (2007) *El castigador (1989) - Sam Leary (Nancy Everhard) (1989) Redoblaje *Red social - Voces adicionales (2010) *Juego de asesinos - Sra. Pavlescu (Marioara Sterian) (2011) *88 minutos - Voces adicionales (2007) Argentina *Venganza letal - Detective Cicero (Carla Gugino) (2010) *Días de gloria - Voces adicionales (1989) Argentina *Kramer vs. Kramer Argentina - Voces adicionales *Rubia y explosiva - Debra (Penelope Ann Miller) (2007) *Piraña 3D Argentina - Voces adicionales *Troll 2 - Holly Waits (Connie Young) (1990) *Prueba de vida Argentina - Voces adicionales *Asi pasa cuando sucede Argentina - Voces adicionales *Embriagado de amor Argentina - Voces adicionales *La desaparición de Delimar Argentina - Judy Reyes *Mozart and the Whales - Voces adicionales *Medianoche en París - Helen (Mimi Kennedy) *La ciudad de tu destino final - Caroline (Laura Linney) (2009) *El tercer deseo - Voces adicionales *Histeria - Señora Castellari (Kim Criswell) (2011) *Los Dalton - Voces adicionales *Superman: Doomsday - Voces Adicionales (2007) *Les Lyonnais ,Historia de pandillas - Enfermera Arles (Linda Massoz) (2011) *Adoración - Voces adicionales *Última parada 174 - Voces Adicionales (2008) *La Posesion de Grace - Helen (Lin Shaye) (2014) *Maggie - Voces adicionales (2015) *Leviatán - Voces adicionales *La Torre - Voces Adicionales (2012) *Jumanji - Sarah Whittle (Bonnie Hunt) / Joven (Laura Bell Bundy) (1995) de 2011 *Wishmaster 4: la profecía cumplida - Mesera (Jennifer Pudavick) (2002) *Mariken - Voces adicionales *Under the sea - Voces adicionales *Video Games: The Movie - Voces adicionales Telefilmes *Pacto de amigas - Trista (Regina Hall) (2015) *Cocodrilo vs Anaconda - Sarah Murdoch (Annabel Wright) (2015) *Brujillizas 2 - Alex (Tia Mowry) (2007) Series de TV *Élite - Voces adicionales (2018) *The Blacklist - Samar Navabi (Mozhan Marnò) 2da voz *El Alcalde - Dina Rose (Yvette Nicole Brown) *Dark - Charlotte Doppler *Fauda - Gali Kavillio (Neta Garty) *El desvío - Voz del Nido del águila *La verdadera historia de la ciencia ficción - Narrador (Mark Gatiss) *Bandera falsa - Emma Lipman (Orna Salinger) (2015 -) *Outlander - Claire Beauchamp Randall (Caitriona Balfe) *Los demonios de Da Vinci - Ippolita Maria Sforza (Jeany Spark) *La tienda roja - Lea (Minnie Driver) *Friends with Better Lives - Kate Mclean (Zoe Listen-Jones) *Dra. G - Médica Forense - Dra. Jan Garavaglia *Lost Girl - Jenny / Saskia / Aife *Las verdaderas mujeres asesinas - Sante Kimes (adulta) / Valmae Beck *Mental - Dra. Veronica Hayden-Jones *The Big C - Catherine "Cathy" Jamison (Laura Linney) *Ugly Betty - Amanda Tanen (Becki Newton) (2006) *Breaking Bad - Skyler White (Anna Gunn) (2008) *Power Rangers Fuerza Mística - Madison Rocca (Melanie Vallejo) *Niñera S.O.S. - Niñera Yvonne Shove *The Truth About Online Anorexia - Ana *Vanidad y Embarazo - Melanie Chisholm *Fuller House - Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis (Lori Loughlin) *Mi gato endemoniado - Hannah *Kevin puede esperar - Jackie (Ilana Becker) (epis. 16) / Mamá de Chale (Cynthia Mace) (epis. 17) *The Unusuals - Voces adicionales *Un papá en apuros - Amy Hobbs (Alanna Ubach) (2012) *The Dr. Oz Show - Voces adicionales *Fear Factor - Meghan *Leyendas urbanas Presentadora *Malcolm X (Infinito) - Narración *Mad Men- Trudy Campbell( Alison Brie) *Once Upon a Time - Voces adicionales *No sabía que estaba embarazada *No Ordinary Family *The Killing - Coronel Margaret Rayne (Joan Allen) (2011) *Bag of Bones - Rogette Whitmore (Deborah Grover) (2011) *Dante's Cove - Voces adicionales *Recuerdos criminales - Voces adicionales *Rescátame *Sin secretos *Cada cosa en su lugar *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition *Necessary Roughness - Voces Adicionales *Black Mirror - Bella (Maxine Peake) / Voces Adicionales *Combat Hospital *Secreta obsesión *Acompañantes *Caso cerrado (Discovery) Narradora *Encarcelados *Sala de emergencias *Historias increíbles *Diez años menos *Madres desesperadas *Historia de un bebé *¿Cómo me veo? *Medicina de peso *Whose Wedding *Clean Sweep *John y Kate +8 *¡No te lo pongas! *The Gift *Secrets of the soul *Humano demasiado humano *Vidas privadas Series animadas *Mini Espías: Misión crucial - Vida Immortata *Las aventuras de Hello Kitty y sus amigos - Cinamoroll *Olivia - Mamá de Olivia *Pucca - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Pedro - Señorita Lechuza Series de anime *éX-Driver - Lorna Endou *Geneshaft - Remmy Levistrauss *Historias de fantasmas < Fantasma de Kinjiro Ninomiya / Abuela de Miyuki (epis. 17) / Akane (epis. 18) *Yo-Kai Watch - Algazara *Kids on the Slope - Voces adicionales Documentales * Heroína(s) - Necia (2017) * Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Ella misma (Berrak Tüzünataç) (2014) Películas animadas *Jack y la mecánica del corazón- Madeleine (Marie Vincent/Emily Loizeau) *The House of Magic - Enfermera Baxter (Cinda Adams) *Ositos Cariñositos: Sorpresas y alegrías - Mamá de Jake *Dead Space: Downfall - Jen Barrow *Starship Troopers: Traidor de Marte - Dizzy Flores (Dina Meyer) *Superman: el día del juicio Películas de anime *Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud - Voces adicionales *Los Exploradores del Cielo - Kusumi *Pokémon: El destino de Deoxys - Rebecca Videojuegos Emily Rose * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - Elena Fisher / Elena UDF / Winter Elena * Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection - Elena Fisher * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Elena Fisher Telenovelas Turcas *Suleimán - Mihrünnisa (Berrak Tüzünataç) / Voces Adicionales Telenovelas filipinas *Cautiva - Mary (diseñadora de modas) / Voces adicionales Telenovelas de La India *Duele amar - Bua ji /Indira *Dulces sueños de la niñez - Shail Garg Dayal (Vaishnavi Mahan) Enlaces externos * * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010